DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): It has been shown that the detection of seizures in neonates in the intensive care unit can significantly improve the diagnosis, patient management, and outcome of these patients. At present, this type of monitoring is not done on a routine basis due to technical inadequacies our innovation will overcome. In this Phase II project they will improve the performance of neonatal seizure detection methods developed in Phase I research and implement them to work in real time on a low-cost, easy-to-use bedside monitor. the monitor will developed to the prototype stage and tested in laboratory and clinical settings to prepare for Phase III commercialization. Two corporate partners have been identified for worldwide distribution to neonatal intensive care units. A selection of the neonatal seizures collected as part of this project and background information on neonatal monitoring will be incorporated into an existing interactive CD-ROM based program to provide training for users of the monitor. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE